Dog Days
by Miyurimi
Summary: The one in which Stiles and Derek are dogs and Scott and Isaac are their owners. Established scisaac, sterek.


**I have no idea where this came from but here it is all the same. Here's how I picture them as dogs, something I had way too much fun making. Just remove the spaces – : / / stilesisastudmuffin . tumblr post / 30167083226 / teen-wolf-doggies**

* * *

The day that Isaac had asked how he felt about moving in together with that heartbreakingly hopeful smile on his face had been one of the best days of Scott's life. His heart had jumped in his chest and his grin had been so wide that his face almost hurt because _yes, _of coursehe wanted to move in with Isaac. _This _was what he wanted – someone to make a home, a _family_ with someday and to make that home with Isaac, to wake up next to him every day instead of just on weekends or the occasional weekday when they didn't have work early in the morning made his chest ache with how _right _it felt.

They both agreed that they would sell both their old apartments and buy a bigger one together. It didn't take long before Allison and Lydia had wormed their way into the whole thing, giving them (occasionally) helpful advice coming with them to every apartment showing they went on. Lydia kept finding something wrong with every apartment they checked out while Allison smiled with her killer dimples and countered every negative thing Lydia said with something positive about the place and generally just being the angel and devil on their shoulders. It took them three months but eventually they settled on an only slightly worn down two bedroom apartment close to the daycare Isaac worked at and only a 15 minute drive from Dr. Deaton's veterinary clinic. They got it for a good price too – Lydia had been the one handling the money and none of them had been surprised when she had managed to wiggle the price on the place down even lower than their set maximum budget – and by August that same year they had gotten last of their furniture into place and they were officially living together.

Everything was perfect.

Stiles and Derek, on the other hand, did not seem agree with Scott on this point _at all._

* * *

Stiles was Scott's two year old beagle and his best friend. His mother had been the Sheriff and his wife's dog who'd died while giving birth to her first litter. The Sheriff had called Scott in panic in the middle of the night, having no idea what to do with the three newborn puppies with no mother to feed them and Scott had driven straight to the clinic to get the special milk they kept there for cases just like this. He'd helped the couple feed them, giving them instructions on how to care for them until they were old enough to be sold to new homes. But Scott had known the Stilinskis since he was a kid and he knew that they worked at too odd hours to properly take care of them on their own, so he'd kept helping them out for entirety of the eight weeks it took for them to grow strong enough to not be as dependent on them and be sold. But Scott had grown attached to one of the puppies in particular, the smallest one that never seemed to stay still and yipped like a madman (maddog?) whenever one of them entered the room. He was loud, uncoordinated as all hell, and Scott's heart hadn't stood a chance – so he'd bought him.

Two years later Stiles was still loud and uncoordinated but he was also the most loyal friend Scott had ever had and he loved him to bits.

Derek was a rescue dog that Isaac had bought from the local shelter when he was barely old enough to have completely left the puppy stage. His last owners, the Hale's, had died in a house fire and if Derek hadn't been leashed outside he'd most likely have burned with them. He was a giant Siberian Husky with freakishly blue eyes and all he seemed to do was lie in a corner and glare at everyone around him. Honestly it kind of freaked Scott out but Isaac just shrugged and told him to just ignore him, so he did.

Stiles did not seem to be able to do the same.

* * *

"Stiles, let go of the blanket! This is your last warning bud— oh for fuck's sake Derek, stop growling, you're freaking me out!" A yelp. "Hey, no, barking is way worse, stop it! Stiles let go of Derek's blanket before he kills you, you're too young to die!"

Isaac sighed heavily took a long swig of his coffee to brace himself for entering the battle zone. This was the third time this week that Stiles and Derek had started growling at each other over something and it was getting out of hand fast. He wasn't even sure why they were so pissy with each other – Scott and Stiles had been seeing each other for almost eighteen months now and they'd often walked the both of them together and occasionally brought their respective dogs over to the other's apartment and they'd rarely had any problems. As soon as Stiles had realized that Derek would only snap at him when he got too close he'd seemed to settle for keeping his distance and even Derek had kept a respectably low profile at Scott's apartment which had obviously been Stiles' territory. But now that they were on equal grounds Stiles had apparently decided to make it his mission in life to bug the living hell out of Derek and the husky was not responding well to say the least.

"What's the emergency now?" Isaac asked wearily as he walked into the living room to find his boyfriend engaged in a tugging was about Derek's blanket with both their dogs. "What are you doing, Scott? You're just going to tear it at this rate, you know?"

Scott whipped his head around to fix him with a glare. "Well _excuse me_, Mr. Smarty Pants, but not all of us are great thinkers under pressure! Now help me out here before your demon hound eats us all!"

Deeming Stiles to be the safer option Isaac knelt down by the beagle, who seemed to be absolutely delighted at the current events, and carefully managed to pry the fabric from his mouth. Derek quickly took advantage by the situation by tugging the blanket hard enough to slip out of Scott's grip and drag it off into a corner, settling down by it and growl lowly at them. Stiles, who seemed to have lost all sense of self preservation, just started barking and yipping at him.

"That is _it_, Stiles! Bad dog!" Scott said sternly and grabbed Stiles by the collar and dragged him into the kitchen, ignoring Derek as he started barking loudly after them. "Now stay in here and think about what you've done." The beagle looked very unimpressed at Scott's attempts to scold him but he obediently sat down on the kitchen floor as Scott closed the door behind him and went back to the living room. Derek had stopped barking but he still looked extremely pissed.

"We need to do something about your dog before he finally snaps and goes rampant. Seriously, he's like Cerebro or something."

"I think you mean Cerberus," Isaac corrected. "And what do you mean 'my dog'? It was Stiles who pushed him in the first place when he knows what a bitch Derek is." The growl from the corner was ignored. "Besides, I would be kind of pissy if someone took my blanket too."

"That's because you're the blanket hog in this relationship, and with that said you don't get to have an opinion when it comes to stolen blankets."

Isaac smiled, knowing that Scott didn't really mind the blanket hogging since he would just kick off the covers in his sleep anyway. "Fair enough. I just don't get why he would even bug him so much in the first place."

Scott shrugged. "I think it's because he likes him for some reason. Annoying people he likes until they love him is kind of his thing."

Isaac raised an eyebrow at him. "And how does that strategy usually work out for him?"

"Um," Scott said. "It's kind of a hit or miss sort of thing. But hey, he made you like him, right? And you can't be too hard on him, he's a _dog_."

"Point taken," Isaac said with a smile. "But either way this isn't going to work for much longer – they're annoying the crap out of both us and each other and we've started to get complaints from the neighbors."

"I know," Scott sighed and leaned his head on Isaac's shoulder. "Hey, we could always start watching 'The Dog Whisperer'."

Isaac was silent for a long while before he said, "Fine, but only because Cesar Millan is kind of hot."

Scott made a gagging noise while Isaac just grinned down at him. "You are seriously messed up, man. Seriously. Messed. Up."

* * *

The following month followed more or less the same pattern as before – Stiles would steal Derek's toys or try to cuddle with him, Derek would get pissy and things would generally go downhill from there. They were seriously thinking of hiring an expert to help them if this went on for much longer.

"I can easily get the numbers to a whole bunch of dog trainers down at the clinic and Deaton is bound to know of a good one," Scott said one day as they were discussing it on one of their walks. It was almost November by now and the brightly coloured leaves were strewn out all over the ground around them. It was also getting considerably chillier, something Scott appreciated simply because Isaac looked adorable tucked into his giant knitted scarf. "I know we're supposed to be saving but this is kind of important."

"I know," Isaac sighed as he watched Stiles nose around in the leaves and Derek following his movements in that weird intense way of his. "I'm just worried I guess. I mean, what if it doesn't work out? What if—"

"Hey, no," Scott interrupted, placing a hand on Isaac's arm in an attempt to reassure him. "We'll figure it out, okay? We're a family now." He glanced down at the dogs. "Or pack in their case, I guess."

Isaac scoffed but a smile was playing on his lips. "You are such a sap."

* * *

"We're back!" Scott called as he unhooked Stiles' leash from his collar and let the little dog bound into the apartment to greet Isaac as he emerged from the kitchen. "Hey, guess who came into the clinic today?"

Isaac didn't get a chance to respond because suddenly Derek sprung from the kitchen with a growl and _lunged_ on Stiles, knocking the beagle over and collapsing in a flurry of tails and paws as Stiles barked furiously at him and _what the actual fuck?_

"Oh my god, what are you doing!?" Scott exclaimed in horrification as Derek pinned Stiles down on the floor and— "Are you _sniffing_ him? Oh god, why are you _doing_ that?"

"Um, Scott?" Isaac asked carefully, his wide eyes never leaving the struggling dogs. "Who exactly came into the clinic today?"

"Danny and Jackson," Scott said, frowning. "He came in for one of Jackson's shots and we hadn't seen each other in months so we had lunch together to catch up."

Isaac groaned and ran a hand through his curls. "And you let Stiles and Jackson play together?"

"Well yeah, why shouldn't we? I know they have this frenemy, constant play fighting thing going on but that's all it is - play fighting. Jackson even stayed at the clinic for a couple of hours while Danny ran a few errands they even fell asleep together."

"Which means that his scent is all over Stiles," Isaac sighed. Stiles seemed to have accepted his fate by now and was just letting Derek do his thing as he had stopped wriggling, but he was still nipping at Derek's ear. His tail was wagging softly though, so he was probably just for the principle of things. "Derek and Jackson don't get along so I can't imagine that he's too thrilled about that."

"You mean like a territorial thing?" Scott asked skeptically as Derek curled around the smaller dog, settling down on the floor with Stiles still pinned under his paws as he started licking his floppy ears. "Is he _marking_ him?"

Isaac shrugged. "Possibly. But hey, at least they're getting along. I guess."

Scott looked down at Derek who was nuzzling at Stiles' neck, and Stiles who was looking extremely pleased with how his day was going so far. "Yeah. I suppose they are."

* * *

Everything seemed to more or less slot into place after that. Derek was still grumpy as hell and Stiles still annoyed him to bits sometimes, but he'd stopped pushing Stiles away every time he came to close. He'd even started to let Stiles sleep next to him in his bed aka pile of stolen blankets and pillows covered with dog hair, which was a big thing according to Isaac.

"Welcome back!" Scott shouted from the living room when he heard the front door open and close and Stiles quickly abandoned his spot on the carpet to run out into the hall. "Hey, I know that it's my turn to make dinner today," he started as he got up from the couch to follow Stiles. "But I was thinking that maybe we could try that new pizza place down at what is that in your arms?"

Isaac smiled sheepishly at him as he clutched the squirming bundle of his jacket closer against his chest. Derek was staring fixedly at it and Stiles was sniffing furiously at the air. "Um, in my defense it was Derek who found her and wouldn't let me leave without her," he said as a golden furry head poked out from the jacket with a pitiful whine.

"You brought home a stray puppy?" Scott asked with a shrill voice as Stiles leaned his front paws against Isaac's leg to try and get closer to the puppy. The puppy whined again. "You brought home a stray puppy when we just decided to buy the Rottweiler puppy from the shelter just two days ago? You can't honestly expect us to keep it."

"But it was freezing outside and she was shivering like crazy," Isaac said quietly as he stroked the soft fur on the puppy's head. "I couldn't just leave her there, she'd never had made it through the day what with the snow that's coming soon. And Derek was all set on carrying her home by the scruff anyway so what choice did I have?" Stiles had started to whine and scratch at Isaac's leg while he was talking so he leant down carefully and let the beagle sniff curiously at the little ball of golden fur. Derek just watched them with a content rumble in his chest. Scott said nothing. "I know we didn't plan on getting more than one more dog but it isn't like we can't afford it anymore."

Scott pursed his lips, feeling his resolve slipping. "You've already named her, haven't you?"

And there was that sheepish look again. "She just really looked like an Erica, okay?" Derek had leant down next to the puppy, or Erica he supposed, and was now carefully cleaning her fur as she yipped weakly and Stiles butted his nose against her soft belly to acquaint himself with her scent and Scott's heart melted.

"Fine," he sighed as he smiled down at the dogs. "We'll have to take her down to the clinic to check for illnesses and find out if she has an owner first, and we're not even sure if she'll work well with Boyd or not. If not we're just gonna have to find her a new home, but if it does work out…"

Scott decided then and there that the grin Isaac gave him in response to that would be worth any problems the puppies could ever potentially cause.

* * *

**Author's note: I would like to point out that I know very little about dog behavior and this is purely written for self indulgent purposes. I know that taking in two puppies at the same time might not be the best idea but this is fiction and I want my puppies in the pack, dammit. **


End file.
